From Cleaning to
by chaneldancegrl
Summary: One Shot!So what happens when the team destroys the training room and have to clean it up? A fun little scene for a Challenge


**A/N: Hey guys. So this was my first fanfic! And I did a challenge. Kind of crazy right? I don't know why I did, but I guess just needed inspiration. I've been meaning to do a fanfic, but I struggled with ideas. Anyways, I think the story kind of got away from me at the end and I don't know if I even completed the challenge right. :/ I don't think I'm a fan of it right now, so reviews would be really helpful. Not Flames, but constructive criticism is highly welcome And I'm sorry if I totally screwed up on it. Please don't hate me. Here goes nothing:**

**Songfic Challenge: **

**Challenger: ChuChuMarshmallow**

**Song: Like I love you by Justin Timberlake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. That is why new episodes are not up. **

**From Clean Up to….**

The team was cleaning up after a training session with Black canary. As far as training sessions go, it really wasn't the best. Heck, it was a mess. What caused the training room to flood, with targets strewn across the room, and wet ash piles floating everywhere?

Well, it all started when Wally got too close to one of Artemis's targets, the destination of an already released exploding arrow.

"Kid Idiot, move!" Artemis shouted after realizing his dangerous proximity of being blown to Kid Flash bits.

Kid Flash, slightly distracted by a certain redheaded martian, swerved out of the arrow's way into Robin. And then the chain reaction started, Robin miscalculated and his birdarang was thrown not at the target but at the floating M'gann. M'gann yelped and plummeted to the grown. Superboy dropped his weight lifting workout **machine ( A/N: Kinda like the one Cyborg used in Teen Titans during training)** and jumped to catch M'gann. His landing shook Artemis and Kaldur. Kaldur ducked Black Canary's kick, but lost his balance and fell against the wall landing on the emergency sprinkler system, effectively flooding the place. Artemis fell and ended up landing on her bow.

With the chain reaction finished, Black Canary took in the scene around her. Kid Flash on top of Robin, Kaldur leaning against the wall rubbing his shoulder, Artemis double checking her bow for cracks, and M'gann and Conner staring into each other's eyes. "You guys are a supposed to be a team. As a team, you need to be conscious of where your other teammates are. Not only that, but you need to be aware of where your own environment, and not be so shaken up when things like this happen. If you're not aware of each other, stuff like this will happen on missions, and you or teammates will get hurt."

Each of teens stood up looking at their trainer. "Fight training is done for the day. Now take some time to get to know your teammates while you clean this up." She walked out, leaving the team to themselves.

"This is all your fault!" Two voices shouted simultaneously from across the room.

"Here we go again," muttered Conner.

Kid Flash was in Artemis's face in a second. "My fault? Why don't you watch where you're aiming that thing? You're supposed to know how shoot an arrow! We'd be better off if you weren't here! Even without Roy!"

Artemis's dark grey eyes stared down Wally's green. "Well, look who's talking! You're supposed to be the fastest boy alive and you weren't quick enough to get of the freaking way! Just be glad my bow didn't break, otherwise I'd ring your neck!"

"Love spat, anyone?" Robin snickered. They both blushed and turn their icy stares to Robin. Miss Martian just gave a small smile and Conner just watched them.

Kaldur finally spoke up, before Arty and KF started attacking Robin "Enough. Fighting will do nothing to clean this mess up. This mess is not any one person's fault. All of us can learn to pay more attention. Now let us use this opportunity to work together so we can relax later."

Artemis and Kid Flash glared each other down until Artemis rolled her eyes and left with Superboy to get cleaning supplies. Aqualad started moving the water back to the pipe systems, and Robin and Miss M started moving the targets and various other things lying about the room. KF sped to his room, coming back seconds later with an Ipod and stereo. "For team bonding, and to make this more fun." Soon the beats of Justin Timberlake's "Like I Love You" filled the room.

"Who sing's this?" Miss Martian asked. " I've never heard it before."

Wally flashed her a grin. "Well gorgeous, everybody needs a little help. Flash's is my super hero mentor, but Justin Timberlake helps me with the ladies. " He says and starts dancing across the room helping to clean up.

"Sadly, you need all the help you can get, but I don't know if even JT can help you in that department." Artemis smirked as she and Supey came back with vacuums and brooms.

Kaldur finished with the water, so now all that was left was cleaning up the charred targets and putting all the equipment back in their places.

"I'll have you know, I'm quite the lady's man. Hey, supey I'll let you borrow my Cd to help you out with the girl's in school." Wally offered.

"No, thanks."

"I think you're fine just on your own." M'gann blushed and smiled.

Robin laughed. " Wall-man, I'm sure Supey could help _you_ out with the ladies."

Kaldur even cracked a smile.

"Hey, hey I got moves! The ladies love it!"

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm sure they just think it's a comedy act." Artemis smirked.

_If you smiling, that should set the tone  
>Just be limber baby<br>If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
>Baby just remember<br>Sing this song with me_

"Fine! I take your challenge. Dance battle."

"You're on!"

They started dancing.  
>"Um, what just happened?" M'gann.<p>

Robin just shook his head. "They found a new way to fight, but still flirt together."

M'gann watched them. "It looks like fun." She looked at Conner. "Do you want to?"

Conner shrugged.

"Come on it's easy. You just move to the music. I saw in a movie I saw the other day." They started dancing together. Well more like M'gann was dancing and Superboy was stepping side to side, a la Will Smith from _Hitch_ style.

Robin joined Aqualad to the side watching the two groups. "Do you think the couple thing is going to turn out as a problem?" Kaldur sighed. "I hope not. There's so many ways it could turn out. I only hope our team stays sane." Robin smiled. "Have you not met Wally or Artemis?" Kaldur laughed. "Well fine, I hope our team gets closer and that we can learn to work together. Couples part of the team or not."

_You know, I used to dream about this when I was a  
>little boy<br>I never thought it would end up this way, (drums)  
>It's kind of special right? yeah<br>You know, you think about it  
>Sometimes people just destined<br>Destined to do what they do  
>And that's what it is<br>__**Now everybody dance**__._

Six smiles were spreading around the room as the song came to an end.

"See? I told you guys I had moves." Wally said. Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah Yeah, let's just clean up. I got things to do." M'gann twirled. "We should do that again sometime." Superboy shrugged.

Twenty minutes later, Black Canary walked back into the room finding a clean room and humming teenagers. "Did I miss something?" The group just shared a smile as they left the training room.

**AN: So that's it! Tell me what you think. Like I said, constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know your opinion on it. Thanks so much for taking the time to read it! It means a lot! **


End file.
